


With The Rain Comes Love

by amenokuma (orphan_account)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amenokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The closer they grow the more space they need, to work out where they're going with this, but the scent of rain bouncing off the parched earth reminds him of home and his doubts begin to soften.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Rain Comes Love

The sun warms Allen's skin as he walks on the dusty road that runs parallel to the train tracks. Clouds wander by and he moves through the shadow of one, out into the light, and into the shadow of another. The cloud overhead blesses him with the first drops of rain and he tilts his head back, closes his eyes, and just _breathes._

He wonders if it's raining at home.

Light rain bounces off the arid ground and an earthy scent floats up around him, carried on a mild breeze. It's comforting and familiar, reminding him of their rooftop garden, reminding him of Kanda. His doubts begin to soften and dissolve, and as he lets them go his heart skips and lightens at the feeling.

He steps onto the train rail and walks it like a tightrope for a while and then hops back on the road, because there's a tug in his chest that's telling him to hurry it up as the day winds down.

 

Kanda grows restless as day is turning into night. He wonders where Allen is, if he's alright, when he'll come home. Sometimes it's Kanda who leaves for a time, this time it's Allen. The closer they grow the more space they need, to work out where they're going with this. Hesitant, even now, to give it a name.

As the light dims from the sky an easy rain begins to fall. It's been so dry lately, and a little glimmer of hope blossoms in his heart. Maybe this is a good sign.

There's a shuffling at the front door and Kanda is on his feet. With a few long strides he crosses the small living room, unlocks the door, and pulls it open. Allen is searching through his pockets for his keys and he looks up in surprise, but that quickly changes to a smile, and Kanda pulls him inside and into his arms. Allen's breath quickens at the touch, but he drops his small traveling bag and gratefully accepts his welcome home with a hug of his own. When his stomach growls Kanda just snorts, kisses Allen's forehead, and turns away. Allen slips off his shoes, retrieves a towel to dry himself off, and gravitates after Kanda to the kitchen.

While they eat they talk of this and that, how the garden is doing, thankful for the rain, and Allen tells of where he's been with such enthusiasm that Kanda asks him to stop for a moment. He's feeling slightly overcome. Allen takes this as his cue to fetch his bag and they move to sit on the sofa. He pulls out presents he's collected along the way, just little items that only Kanda would appreciate, and Kanda takes each small token with a soft thank you.

Allen's eyes shimmer with each thank you he receives and he puts his bag down and moves closer to Kanda. There's a different surety to Allen's touch, a new sweetness in his kiss, but Kanda doesn't have time to think on it further because it seems that Allen's day has caught up with him as he leans heavily against Kanda. So Kanda carts him off to bed, undresses himself, then does the same for the sprawling mess on the bed, and tucks them both in. Allen curls into Kanda, mumbling about train tracks and sweet smelling earth, and Kanda whispers for him to hush. Allen hums his drowsy reply and their breathing turns slower and deeper as sleep lays its gratifying claim.

 

Allen wakes to a gray dawn, the gentle patter of rain, and Kanda sitting on the window seat, his long hair damp and a little frizzy from the moisture in the air. Allen calls to him and he drifts over until his legs bump against the bed and he crawls under the covers. Allen warms his chilled body, and Kanda rakes his fingers through Allen's hair as Allen slides his palms over Kanda's chest and sides and back, and slowly rubs his foot up and down Kanda's calf.

As they lie content Allen is the first to utter the word _love._ Kanda is not surprised, he's been contemplating that very thing ever since he woke, but he lets it roll around in his mind a little more until it settles quietly in his heart. Allen can see it in his eyes and feel it in their kiss, and the scent of rain wafts all around them as love comes home.


End file.
